Truth and Dare, JustSagan style
by JustSagan
Summary: Just a truth and dare... Anything goes. Not for the faint of heart.
1. Chapter 1

Hey JustSagan here, and im doing a stupid ass fucking Truth and Dare thing. Mainly because I am bored.

Ask any question, or give a dare. Anything goes.

All characters from the show are on here. Also some other characters from my other stories.

Tyrone (From The fall of the watermelon Stevens, and Dipper gives blood)

Johnson Jockoff (From Johnson Jockoff)

Beer Girl (From Johnson Jockoff)

Hank Hill (From Hankidot)

So get moving you fucking faggots!

P.S.: I love you all.


	2. Its time!

JustSagan: "Well well well it looks like we have some dares. So let's just get into it."

The first dare comes from SpooderMan69.

 **SpooderMan69: I dare for Blue Pearl to molest Steven!**

JustSagan: "...Well so much for starting off light."

The others seemed shocked by this. Except for Blue Pearl. She seemed kinda happy.

Blue Pearl: "Well I don't want to… But I will if I must." Blue Pearl said, clearly lying about not wanting to do this.

Blue Pearl: "Alright Steven, come sit on my lap…"

Steven got up, and slowly motioned over to Blue Pearl. Steven was visibly scared as he sat on her lap.

Blue Pearl: "You look cute when you're scared…"

Blue Pearl then proceeded to stick her right hand down Stevens pants, and started to rub his genitals.

Steven looked like he was about ready to cry.

Pearl: "That's enough!"

Pearl then stood up, and prepared to stop Blue Pearl.

Tyrone: "Sit the fuck back down bitch! It's a dare!"

Pearl was terrified of Tyrone, and she sat back down. (Well actually she has been scared of black people ever since she went to Detroit, and got gang raped by a bunch of Niggas.)

After about five minutes, Blue Pearl was done with Steven.

Steven the walked back to where he was originally sitting… It looked like he had lost his innocence.

JustSagan: "...This is going to be a train wreck isn't it? Let's just move on to the next dare."

 **Guest: "** **I want the Pearls to go on the computer, and search up "Pearl rule 34""**

Pearl: "We already know what that is…"

JustSagan: "Ok then, next question!"

 **miky116: "** **I dare Steven to kiss Lars."**

JustSagan: "I'm sorry, but that does not teach good christian values… Next question!"

 **Jew Juicer: "** **Pearl do you love Hitler?"**

Pearl: "Well when we fought for the Nazis during WW2, Hitler and I did have a thing… But I screwed it up when I cheated on him with Stalin. Hitler was so sad when found out. He actually ended up taking his own life because of it…"

JustSagan: "Well then… Next and final question!"

 **Aaronharrell12: Dare you to write a lemon.**

JustSagan: Well I already did, It's called Hankidot… But I guess I could write one on the fly.

It was a normal day in Beach City. No monsters, no nothing. However things were not normal for everyone...

"Why? Why is this happening to me?" Lapis was in heat, and she desperately wanted to get it all out. However the other gems were off on a one week mission, and she didn't want to be around anyone.

Unfortunately she heard Steven and Connie walking up to the temple, and she panicked.

"Shit!" Lapis said as she ran to the warp.

"I have to be by myself… Take me to the middle of nowhere! Lapis was then teleported to a small house. This only confused her.

"Hm… I didn't know that someone actually lived in "the middle of nowhere."

However before she could do anything else, she started to feel dry.

"Oh no… I'm…" The desert heat had gotten to her, and she passed out.

Lapis then woke up on a bed, in what seemed to be an attic. There was a small table with a glass of water on it next to the bed. She absorbed the water, and felt much better.

As Lapis got out of bed, A small pink dog walked into the room. The pink dog seemed happy.

"Oh your up! I'm glad to see your ok. Oh and by the way, i'm Courage." The pink dog said happily.

"Well Courage, if watching all those movies that Greg has has taught me anything, then I have to reward you for saving me." Lapis then proceeded to take off her clothing. She was going to use this as an excuse to get rid of her heat.

"Wait what are you... " Was all courage could say befor Lapis pushed Courage on the bed.

"Don't worry, just let me do all the work." Lapis then proceed to stick his dick inside her.

The pleasure was extremely good for both of them.

After about five minutes, Courage came inside of Lapis and passed out, but Lapis kept going.

After five more minutes, Lapis finally came.

Lapis then put her clothing back on, kissed Courage on his head, and left the room.

Lapis then decided to return to the temple.

The end

JustSagan: Well that's that! Be sure to give a truth or dare in the comments!


	3. Update

Oh hey I just wanted to say thank you for making this my most viewed story!

Also I am adding Courage the Cowardly dog to this... So ask him stuff, or dare him to do stuff.


	4. Steven is a pimp! Sort of

JustSagan: " _What the fuck am I doing with my life… Oh hey you're back, and you know what that means!"_

The others just sit in silence. They know things are about to get worse, but they also know that there is no escape for them…

JustSagan: " _I would like to remind you that Courage The Cowardly Dog is also now part of this."_

Courage: " _Oh no…"_

Courage just got here, but he heard about what the Blue Pearl did to Steven… Speaking of which, the Blue Pearl was staring at Courage with a creepy smile. This only scared Courage…

JustSagan: " _Well that's enough with the intro… Let's get on with the show!"_

JustSagan then goes on to his laptop, and looks up the request.

JustSagan: " _Well… It looks like our first one is a dare for Peridot!"_

 **Guest1:** " _ **I dare Peridot to do anal with steven."**_

The others were shocked by this… except for Lapis and Blue Pearl, they were laughing to themselves.

Peridot: " _WHAT! I'm not doing that you stupid Clod!"_

Steven: " _Why me…"_

Greg: " _NO! Stevens not ready yet!"_

Connie was silent, but had a look of anger on her face.

JustSagan: " _Well I did say no rules… So just do anal already,"_

And with that, Peridot gave a sigh of defeat, took off her clothes, and got down into a doggystyle position.

Hank Hill: " _Isn't this child porn?"_

JustSagan: " _Well Steven has no age… Also no rules."_

Steven knew that there was no way out of this. So he took out his dick, and prepared to fuck her.

Pearl: " _I don't like this…"_

Amethyst: " _Ya Steven! Tear her in half!"_

Pearl: " _Amethyst!"_

After Steven final worked up some courage, he stuck his cock in her ass.

Peridot: " _Ow!"_

Steven kept on thrusting inside her ass, but Steven didn't last long.

Steven: " _I think i'm…"_

Steven then came in Peridots ass.

Lapis: " _Ha! That's what you get little bitch!"_

Peridot ignored Lapis, and just sat back down where she was sitting before. However Steven still seemed exhausted.

Garnet decided to walk over to him, and comfort him.

Garnet: " _Dont worry Steven, it's over."_ Garnet said with a smile.

JustSagan; " _Hey while you're helping Steven, let's read off another dare."_

 **Guest2:** " _ **I dare Steven to have sex with Garnet."**_

Garnet just stood there in silence… And Connie still looked angry.

Yellow Pearl: " _Who keeps asking for this filth?"_

R Garnet: " _We can't do this!"_

S Garnet: " _Well… We have to teach Steven about sex eventually…"_

R Garnet: " _We are like a mother to him!"_

S Garnet: " _You know for a fact that we are not ACTUALLY his mother."_

Garnet then remained silent for about a minute, and then she looked at Steven and smiled.

Garnet: " _Steven… Do you want to do this?"_

Steven thought about this for a moment…

Steven: " _I guess if it's you… Then I would be ok with that…"_

Garnet smiled, and then took off her clothes. She then laid on the ground, and let Steven fuck her.

While they were fucking, Blue Pearl seemed to be inching closer to Courage.

Blue Pearl: " _Hey Courage, guess what… Blue Diamond like dogs!"_

Blue Pearl then started to inch back to Blue Diamonds side, leaving Courage completely confused.

Steven: " _Garnet!"_

Garnet: " _I know Steven."_

Steven then came in Garnet.

Garnet: " _You did good Steven."_ Garnet then picked up Steven, kissed him, and sat him back down next to Connie. Garnet then sat back down next to Pearl and Amethyst.

JustSagan: " _Alright then… Looks like a truth for Connie."_

Connie looked a little nervous.

 **ShadowMark3:** " _ **Connie, is there anything you regret when it comes to meeting Steven and the Gems?"**_

Connie sighed in relief.

Connie: " _Nothing at all! Being with Steven has been one of the happiest moments of my life!"_ Connie then hugged Steven.

JustSagan: " _Aw, that's sweet… He also has a dare for Your mom… Uh oh…"_

 **ShadowMark3:** " _ **Dr. Maheswaran, blow or jerk Stevonnie until she releases on you."**_

Stevens, Connies, and Dr. Maheswarans faces all turned to ones of shock.

Dr. Masheswaran: " _How could you have me do something like that?!"_

However Before she could even say anything else, Stevonnie was already formed, and naked.

Stevonnie: " _If these perverts are going to keep having Steven have sex, then he will no longer be doing it alone!"_

Stevonnie then grabbed Dr. Masheswarans head, and rammed her cock into her mouth.

Mr. Masheswarans: " _Connie what are you doing?!"_

Stevonnie: " _I'm not Connie, i'm Stevonnie!"_

Stevonnie continued to fuck her mouth, and she was ready to come. However Stevonnie gave no warning to this, and just came in Dr. Masheswarans mouth.

While Dr. Masheswaran caught her breath. Stevonnie unfused. Steven and Connie sat down, and Connie held Steven close to her.

JustSagan: " _...Well then, let's move on to our next one."_

 **ranger356:** " _ **I Dare Steven to accuse Rebecca Sugar for being a member of Feminazi movement."**_

 _ **(Why...because I don't know.)**_

Steven: " _Um… Rebecca Sugar! You are part of the Feminazi movement!"_

Suddenly, a random Feminazi from Tumbler (Or Tumblr, why is it spelled that way?) kicked down the door.

Feminazi: " _How dare you use such a triggering word you straight white CIS male scum! Now prepare to die!"_

The Feminazi then charged at Steven. However Connie pulled her sword out of nowhere, and stabbed the Feminazi. JustSagan then pulled out his pistol, and shot the Feminazi in the head.

JustSagan: " _Alright good teamwork Connie, now we just need to get rid of the body…"_

Tyrone: " _Don't worry honky, i'll take care of this. Just do the last question without me."_

Tyrone then carried the body out of the room.

JustSagan: " _Alright last one, and it's a question for Jasper!"_

 **PedroComics-FanfictionDivision:** " _ **Dear Jasper, who was REALLY responsible for the attacks on 7/11?"**_

Jasper: " _Oh I can tell you what happened. It all started when I got this job at the 7/11."_

It was 11:16 pm, and I was making some coffee. Then a guy named Jeff Spicoli walked in. He commented on how I use to work at All-American Burger. He then bought something, and then went to the bathroom.

However as soon as went into the bathroom, Osama Bin Laden ran into the store, and pointed a gun at me.

" _Prepare to die infidel!"_ Osama said as he was about to shoot me… However Spicoli came out of the bathroom asking about towels. Osama pointed his gun at Spicoli, and I decided to take advantage of the situation.

I then grabbed the coffee I was making, and threw the coffee at Osamas face. Osama then fell to the ground in pain, and then I grabbed his gun. As I pointed the gun at Osama, Spicoli said something I would never forget.

" _Awesome! Totally Awesome! Alright Jasper!"_

Jasper: " _And that is the story of the attack on 7/11."_

JustSagan: " _That's amazing! However there is also a dare to go along with this one…"_

 **PedroComics-FanfictionDivision:** " _ **Connie has to fist/fuck Peridot with a strap-on in front of Steven (who may or may not join in but is forced to watch)."**_

Peridot: " _Oh come on! Why do people OW!"_

Peridot was cut off by Connie punching her in the face.

Connie: " _I'll count that as the fist… Now take the strap-on you bitch!"_

Connie then put a strap-on on, and proceeded to brutally fuck Peridot.

Connie: " _I was supposed to be his first! ME! When I turn 18, I wanted to be the first to fuck him… But then you had to take him first!"_

The pain was so much for Peridot that she could not even say anything, and Steven just watched as Connie made Peridot her bitch.

Steven: " _Well so much for us all getting along…"_

Lapis: " _Don't worry Steven, Peridot will recover."_

Peridot couldn't take any more, and proceeded to pass out.

Connie then took off her strap-on, and shoved it into Peridots mouth. She then sat back down next to Steven…

JustSagan: " _Well that was something…"_

Dr. Masheswaran: " _Something! You turned my daughter into a monster!"_

JustSagan: " _...Well that's the end folks! Tune in next time, and we will see what you all have for us to do!"_

(P.S.: Thank you all for reading! You people make my day!)

(P.P.S.: You can request anything! So do not be shy.)


	5. Update 2

Just another update.

I got a lot of requests, so I will start doing only 5 per chapter. (But if you have a truth and a dare, then I will put both in the chapter)

I will still be doing everyone I get, but im doing it this way so that I can get chapters out faster.

Have a good day, and I will see you next time!

P.S.: I am loving all the requests I am getting! Keep up the good work guys (or girls)!

P.P.S: Check out my other stories if like this one. They operate on the same level.


	6. Politics, blue, and other stuff

JustSagan: " _Man I wish I still played World Of Warcraft… Oh hey everyone! We are back!"_

Just as JustSagan said that, Tyrone walks back in.

Tyrone: " _Yo honky, I took care of that body!"_

JustSagan: " _Nice work! Now let's get on with the show!"_

Out of nowhere, a bunch of pyrotechnics go off, but one of the machine malfunctions. The malfunctioning machine then shoots fire at Pearl.

Pearl: " _AAAHHH! Help i'm on fire!"_

Suddenly the Uncle Grandpa RV crashes through the house, and Uncle Grandpa and the gang come out of it.

Uncle Grandpa: " _Don't worry, we will save you! Quick guys! It's fireman time!"_

Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, Mr. Gus, and Belly Bag all whip out their dicks, and piss on Pearl. This of course puts out the fire, and Pearl just lays on the floor. shaking in silence.

JustSagan: " _Thanks Uncle Grandpa! You truly are an American hero!"_

Uncle Grandpa: " _Don't mention it"_

Uncle Grandpa gets in his RV, and leaves.

Pearl: " _Why… Why?"_

JustSagan: " _Well let's just continue with the show… I'm sure you all will go easy on Pearl… First one!"_

 **ShadowMark3: "Okay, Steven. This dare has the recipe for Cookie cats on the line. All you have to do… Is kiss Yellow Diamond."**

Pearl/Yellow Diamond/Yellow Pearl: "WHAT!"

Yellow Diamond: "I will not kiss that abomination!"

Pearl: "I will not let Steven kiss that Warmonger!" Both Garnet and Amethyst seem to agree with Pearl, but said nothing. Connie just remained silent, and Greg didn't really know what to say.

Yellow Pearl: "You will not lay your lips on my master! She's MINE!"

While the three were yelling at JustSagan, Steven was in deep thought.

Steven: " _So wait… If I kiss Yellow Diamond, we can make Cookie Cats?"_

Pearl: " _Yes Steven, but you can't kiss someone like this!"_

Steven: " _Please Pearl, maybe she just needs some love?"_

Pearl wanted to say no, but she could not say no to his sad face…

Pearl: " _Ok Steven, but you will have to get the ok from Yellow Diamond."_

Yellow Pearl: " _OVER MY SHATTERED GEM!"_

Yellow Pearl stood in front of Yellow Diamond, clearly not letting anyone by.

Yellow Diamond: " _Well maybe I could kiss the child…_ "

Yellow Pearl: " _What? NO! I WILL NOT LET HIM!"_

JustSagan: " _Well it looks like we will not be getting that kiss… Let's just go on to the next one! The next one is… What the fuck?"_

 **Bernie Sanders:** " _ **I'M GOING TO FUCK YELLOW PEARL IN THE ASS!"**_

JustSagan: " _Come one guys, it's not cool to WHAT THE FUCK!"_

JustSagan was cut off by Bernie Sanders kicking down the door.

Bernie Sanders: " _I CAME HERE TO DO TWO THINGS! WIN THE ELECTION, AND FUCK YELLOW PEARL IN THE ASS! AND I ALREADY LOST THE ELECTION!"_

Bernie Sanders then charges at Yellow Pearl, and then knocks her on the ground. He then flips her over, and rips off her clothing.

Yellow Pearl: " _Hey what are you AHHHHHH!"_

Bernie proceed to stick his Bernie cock in Yellow Pearl, and began to thrust inside her ass.

JustSagan: " _Well I didn't see this coming… Oh wait! Now that Yellow Pearl is distracted, Steven can kiss Yellow Diamond!"_

Steven: " _Really? Yes!"_

Yellow Diamond: " _...Come to me child, let's see how this goes."_

Steven then walks up to Yellow Diamond, and Yellow Diamond picks him up. At this moment Steven realises just how big, but this didn't bother him. After all, he did like giant women.

Yellow Diamond: " _Well I guess we should start."_

Steven and Yellow Diamond then started to kiss, but Yellow Diamond didn't seem to want to break it, and they kept going.

Blue Pearl: " _There is something magical about watching Steven and Yellow Diamond kiss to the sound of Yellow Pearl getting fucked in the ass."_

Yellow Diamond then broke the kiss.

Yellow Diamond: " _That was some good work child… Now go sit down."_

Steven then sat back down next to Connie, who of of course looked pissed off. Steven said nothing, because he didn't want to make things worse.

Bernie Sanders: " _FEEL THE BERN!"_

Bernie Sanders then cums in Yellow Pearls ass. Bernie then runs out of the house.

Yellow Pearl: " _What the fuck? Why did no one help me?"_

JustSagan: " _Because we were all too busy watching Steven kiss Yellow Diamond… Next request!"_

 **Guest:** " _ **Steven does anal with pearl while she eats peridot out then steven fucks pearl as He eats peridot out."**_

Peridot: " _Why do you clods keep having me do stuff?"_

Pearl: " _Because you are nothing but jailbait… Now take your cloths off!"_

Peridot: " _What? NO!"_

Pearl: " _Well then… GET FUCKED BITCH!"_

Pearl then grabbed Peridot, and ripped off her clothes. She then threw Peridot on the ground, and took off her own clothing. Pearl then began to eat out Peridot, and motioned for Steven to fuck her. Steven decided not to argue. Steven unzipped his pants, and began to fuck Pearl.

Peridot: " _OW! Your tongue is so salty! Its burning me!"_

As Pearl continued to eat Peridot out, Pearls salty tongue appeared to be making Peridot bleed from her vigina. Steven took notice of this.

Steven: " _Hey Pearl, can I eat Peridot out now?"_

Pearl: " _Fine, as long as I keep getting your nice underaged cock."_

Pearl then shifted over, and let Steven start eating out Peridot.

Peridot: " _OH STEVEN! Your spit feels so good! Its making me…"_

Peridot then sprayed her juices on Steven.

Steven: " _Ew, this has some of her blood in it."_

Pearl: " _Oh, can I taste it?"_

Steven: " _NO! If i'm going to get pussy blood on my face, then your ass will get my cum!"_

Steven then proceded brutally fuck Pearl in the ass. He fucked her so hard that he ass started to bleed.

Steven: " _Here I… CUM!"_

Steven then came in Pearls ass. Cum and blood came leaking out of Pearls ass, and she could not be happier.

Pearl: " _Just like Rose…"_

JustSagan: " _Alright then, let's..."_

Connie: " _Wait! Isn't there one just for me and Steven?"_

JustSagan: "Well actually, there is!"

 **JustReviewIt:** " _ **I dare Connie to do a "dance" for Steven."**_

JustSagan: ""Just" ReviewIt? Are you my long lost brother?"

Connie: "Dance? Oh…"

Connie then started to dance for Steven. She was trying to be sexy, but failed and instead it looked like she was just moving in random directions. Sudenly, JustReviewIt snuck up to Steven.

 **JustReviewIt:** " _ **Steven after the dance walk away playing the song "Fuck This Shut I'm Out" then catch a train to Mexicoooooooo"**_

Steven then stands up, and walks away while Fuck This Shut I'm Out played in the background. Before anyone could say anything, Steven left.

Steven then hopped on train, and left for Mexico. After about 5 hours, he arrived in Mexico.

Steven: " _So what do I do now?"_

Mexican gang leader: " _Hey amigo! You're in the wrong part of Mexico… Which is all of Mexico."_

Steven turned around and saw a group of Mexican gangsters. They were all wearing sombreros.

Steven: " _What do you want?"_ Steven said in a scared tone.

Mexican gang leader: " _We know about your gem, and we are going to cut it off of you. Hold him down!"_

The Mexicans then surrounded Steven, and grabbed Steven. However when they were about to cut his gem off, a certain man interveined.

Hero: " _Let go of that white child! It's going to be huge!"_

The Mexicans then looked at the man, and were shocked at who it was… It was Donald Trump.

Mexican gang leader: " _Oh shit! Quick get him!"_

The Mexican gangsters charged at Donald Trump, but they underestimated his strength.

Donald Trump: " _So you want to do this the hard way? It's going to be huge!"_

Donald Trump then round house kicked two of the gangsters, and then double clotheslined the other two. The gang leader got scared and tried to run away, but Donald Trump managed to catch him.

Donald Trump: " _Its time to finish this. It's going to be huge!"_

Donald Trump then lifted the Mexican above his head, and ripped him in half. Donald then walked up to Steven.

Donald Trump: " _Don't worry kid, i'll teleport you back home. It's going to be huge!"_

Suddenly, Steven was teleported back to the temple.

Connie: "Steven!, where have you been!"

Steven: "... I don't know…"

JustSagan: "Well let's just move on to the last one."

 **Reader:** " _ **I dare Steven to have a foursome with Lapis, Blue pearl and Blue Diamond while being recorded by Connie. After that She will post on Redtube or Pornhub."**_

A video camera then appears out of nowhere, and lands on Connie's lap.

Connie: " _NOOO! WHY?"_

Lapis: " _Well Connie, I guess Steven will get to be with a real women for once."_

Connie was about to say something, but she noticed that Blue Pearl had grabbed Steven, and brought him to Blue Diamond.

Lapis: " _Hey wait for me!"_

As Lapis ran up them, Connie angrily started the camera.

Blue Diamond: " _Alright, let's get started!"_

As they all began to take of their clothes, Connie was visibly pissed. They all then started to have sex, with Lapis making it a point to get as much of Steven as she can.

As the sex went on, Lapis would occasionally look over at Connie while she was giving Steven pleasure. Meanwhile Blue Pearl and Blue Diamond seemed to be enjoying themselves, and eventually just let Lapis finish with Steven.

Steven then came on Lapis, and Lapis rubbed his cum all over her. Lapis then smiled at Connie, and waved at the camera before Connie turned the camera off.

Connie: " _Now if you excuse me, I have to go upload this to PornHub…"_

Connie then walked to the laptop, and proceed to upload the video. She decided to name it "Three Blue Bitches, one boy".

JustSagan: " _Alright then… That's the last one for today! Be Sure to leave a truth or dare for next time… Also if you like this story, then consider checking out my other stories!"_


	7. The Fisting

This is going to be a very special chapter of Truth and Dare, JustSagan style.

It all started on a normal day off truth and dare…

JustSagan: " _Alright i'm back from defending Lapis, Blue Pearl, and Blue Diamond in court! Because it turns out us uploading that video of Steven in that four way was considered child porn… But I explained that they are all cartoon characters, so we got away with it! So let's just go on to the questions!"_

 **PedroComics-FanfictionDivision:** " _ **Truth: Amethyst! How do you explain that when you fuse with Estelle you create Nicki Minaj? How is it even possible for you, Estelle and Nicki Minaj to have stable careers in the middle of this fusion triangle?"**_

Amethyst: " _I can't tell you… Or Cartoon Network will break my legs…"_

JustSagan: " _Ok… Pedro also had a dare to go along with that!"_

Little did they know, things were about to escalate…

 **PedroComics-FanfictionDivision:** " _ **Dare: Considering how Connie and Peridot got off with the left foot, I want to help you have some actual fun together. And by fun I mean Connie and Peri with limb enhancers must fuse and distribute some justice through the multiverse by using their giant woman hands to FISTFUCK (no punches on the face, only on pussies and anuses) Connie's mom, Peridot's manager, Lars, Ronaldo, Kevin, Captain America and the Teen Titans GO!"**_

JustSagan: " _What? That will never…"_

JustSagan stopped talking when he noticed that Connie and Peridot had already fused into Condot. She had Peridots skin and hair color, but her hair was in the style of Connie's.

JustSagan: " _Fucking hell! Run!"_

As the room started to clear out, Condot went after her first target… Dr. Maheswaran.

Condot managed to get her hands on Dr. Maheswaran, and proceed to bend her over.

Dr. Maheswaran: " _Please don't do this Connie!"_

Condot: " _This is all for fun remember… You clod!"_

Condot then rammed her right hand into Dr. Maheswarans vigina, and begain to move it in and out at a fast rate. This caused Dr. Masheswarans to scream out in pain, and after 3 minutes of this, Dr. Masheswarans came. Condot then took her juice covered hand, and shoved it in Dr. Masheswarans mouth, forcing her to eat her own juices.

Condot: " _I'm done with you... "_

Condot then left the exhausted Dr. Maheswarans on the floor, and went after her next target… Peridots manager.

Condot then traveled to Homeworld, and managed to find Peridots manager. Peridots manager looks like a normal Peridot, but a little taller. Condot walked up to the manager, and this shocked the manager.

Manager: " _Who… who are you?"_

Condot: " _Your master."_

Condot then shoved the manager to the ground, and took off her pants.

Condot: " _Since you're so special… I'll fill both of your holes!"_

Manager: " _Hey what what are you AH!"_

Condot shoved her hands in the manager's ass and pussy. The manager unfortunately passed out with in one minute of the fisting.

Condot: " _Pathetic…"_

Condot then picked up the managers unconscious body, and proceeded to teleport back to Earth.

Condot then stopped by a Brothel/Strip club, and approached the owner with the managers unconscious body.

Owner: " _So I can have this Peridot for free? No money for her?"_

Condot: " _Yes, just take her."_

Owner: " _Thanks! I recently got my hands on a bunch of Rubies, and two Jaspers, so this Peridot will fit in perfectly!"_

The owner then carried the Peridot into his Brothel.

With that out of the way, Condot then set her sights on her next target… Lars.

Lars was hiding out at the big donut. He knew that Condot would get him, but he thought it was a good idea to hide in the one fucking place he is in during most of the show.

Lars: " _She's going to get me! I just know it!"_

As Lars began to cry, he heard someone open the entrance door. To his horror, it was ConDot.

Lars: " _Please no! Don't do this!"_

Condot continued to walk up to Lars. She then climbed over the counter, and then dipped her hand in some fryer grease for lube. She then grabbed Lars, and bent him over the counter.

Lars: " _NO NO NOOOOOO!"_

Condot shoved her hand in Larses ass, and Lars immediately started to cry in pain…

After five minutes of this, Lars puked, and then passed out. Condot new Lars was weak, so she just left his body. She then set off after her next target… Ronaldo. However Ronaldo was a different story.

Condot was walking around looking for Ronaldo, but then Ronaldo appeared out of nowhere.

Ronaldo: " _BABA BOOBA RAOTLD A GA GA GAGDF! Prepare to die bitch!"_

Ronaldo then ran at Condot, but tripped on his own feet, and knocked himself out.

Condot just stared at his body, and proceeded to take his pants off. She then shoved a baseball glove up his ass, and left for her next target... Kevin… but not the Kevin you are thinking of.

Condot used her multiverse traveling powers to travel to the Cul De Sac from Ed, Edd, and Eddy. When she got there, she saw her target talking to three boys.

Kevin: " _Hey dorks! You will never get laid!"_

As Kevin was laughing at the Eds, Condot walked up to him, and threw him off his bike. She ripped off his pants, and got ready to fist him, but she then had an idea...

Kevin: " _Dorks! Help me! Ple AHHHHHH"_

Condot then proceeded to shove Kevin's bike up his ass. This of course killed him.

The Eds watched in shock, but Condot actually felt bad for them. So she let all three of them have sex with her. After she took all three of their loads, she set off for her next target… Captain America.

Condot managed to easily teleport to Captain America, mainly because he was sleeping. Condot then walked up to his bed, and slowly removed his blanket. She then slowly removed his pants. However as she slowly took off his underwear, Captain America woke up… But it was too late.

Captain America: " _Wha… What is going AHHHH!"_

Condot hand had started its attack on Captain America's ass. However as she was fisting him, Captain America started to shit all over the room. Condot stopped the fisting, and teleported away. The rest of the Avengers ran into the room to investigate the screams. When they got there, they were met with shit all over the walls, and Captain America crying while holding his ass.

Condot knew she had to get out of there, so she decided to go after her last target… Teen Titans Go.

Condot teleported in the tower, and saw that the Titans were up to no good on their shitty show.

Robin go: " _Hey guys! We need to stop all the crime in the city, so let's bring back the Holocaust!"_

The other peice of mother fucking worthless ass good show leaching Titans cheered at this idea. However Condot decided to strike.

Condot: " _That's enough you worthless pieces of shit! Prepare your anases!"_

*Five minutes of brutal fist fucking later*

The room was covered in blood, shit, and organs. The Titans were dead.

Condot: " _Just one last thing…"_

Condot then teleported back to beach city. However she did not plan on unfusing just yet.

Condot: " _Now where is Steven… He will be mine… forever…"_

Condot was going to make Steven fuse with her… That way they would never be separated… However…

Mysterious voice: " _Stop! I will not let you continue this multiverse rampage!"_

Condot turned around, and to her shock, she saw Carl Sagan.

Carl Sagan: " _Your actions have damaged the multiverse! I'm sorry… But I must defuse you!"_

Carl Sagan then ran at Condot, and grabbed her. Condot tried to teleport away, but the power of the Cosmos was to strong. Carl Sagan then German suplexed her, leaving her dazed on the ground.

Carl Sagan: " _It's time to end this..."_

Carl Sagan then charged up his signature move… The Carlhameha.

Condot stood up, and tried to recover from the slam… But she was instead met with a fully charged Carlhameha. CarlSagan then launched the Carlhameha at Condot, and Condot was instantly diffused back into Connie and Peridot.

Carl Sagan took pity on them, and brought them back to the temple.

JustSagan: " _You did it! You stopped them!"_

Everyone cheered Carl Sagan, but Carl Sagan just sat Connie and Peridot down, and left.

Pearl: " _There goes the only man I will ever love…"_

…

…

…

I hope you all enjoyed the story! I know it was different from the other stuff on this story… But that was just too good to pass up!

As always, be sure to leave a truth or dare.

Also be sure to check out my other stories if you want to!

See you all next time!


	8. Hey!

JustSagan: " _So if someone draws rule 34 of you, does that make you famous?"_

JustSagan seemed to be lost in thought.

Beer Girl: " _Sir…"_

JustSagan: " _Oh right… Welcome back to Truth and Dare, JustSagan style!"_

Everyone else seemed very scared.

JustSagan: " _Last time things got… Weird… But fear not! We are back on track!"_

Peridot seems to be on the verge of tears, and Connie just sits there.

JustSagan: " _So apparently 6 people ended up dead… And the Avengers are very pissed off… So let's just get one with the show, and deal with that stuff later."_

 **alexredmiengott:** " _ **Dare steven to write a fluff or smutty fanfic about Lapidot... plz"**_

Peridot starts to cry, and Lapis looks very unimpressed.

Steven: " _What?"_

Steven had no idea what he was asked to do.

JustSagan: " _Um… Let me explain this to you."_

Three minutes of explaining later…

Steven: " _What! This person wants me to write porn!?"_

JustSagan: " _Well… It doesn't have to be that explicit…"_

Steven: " _Fine… I guess I should start…"_

((A love story by Steven))

Lapis was sitting on a pile of leaves, just trying to think of something to do.

When suddenly, Peridot walks up to her.

" _Hey Lapis, what are you doing?"_

" _Nothing... "_

They both stared at each other for a moment.

" _So… do you want to…"_

" _Yes… Lets"_

Peridot then jumped on top of Lapis, and they began to…

(Steven: " _Hey! Don't write on the paper Lapis!")_

Then suddenly. Lapis Peridot off of her, and began to stomp on her face. Peridot was crying in pain.

(Peridot: " _Hey! Two can play at this game bitch!")_

Then for some reason, a Treant from World of Warcraft came out of nowhere, and begain to fuck Lapis.

" _YES! Fuck me like the dirty worthless slut I am!"_ Lapis cried out as the Treant fucked her.

Then suddenly, Butch the Bully from Cool Cat Saves the Kids comes out of nowhere holding his handgun, and shoots Peridot in the ass.

" _Ow! My ass! Now how will people masterbate to me!"_

Then suddenly Cool Cat walked up to Peridot, and began to fuck her in her ass.

" _COOL CAT LOVES KIDS! BUT HE ALSO LOVES ASS!"_

However as Peridot was getting fucked in the ass, Butch the Bully turned his attention to Lapis.

" _HA HA HA! I'm going to kill your tree!"_ Butch the Bully then shot and killed the tree.

Then Daddy Derek appeared out of nowhere, and walked towards Lapis.

" _Now Lapis, you used footage of my video without my permission, so I will now rape you."_ Daddy Derek said as he tore off her clothing, and shoved his Daddy dick in her.

" _DADDY DEREK! YOU ARE CHEATING ON MOM!"_ Cool Cat said as he continued to fuck Peridot in the ass.

"Do not worry son. I am just administering justice."

With that out of the way, both Cool cat, and Daddy Derek came inside Lapis and Peridot.

The end…

No one knew what to say…

JustSagan: " _...What the fuck did I just read?"_

Steven: " _They ruined my story…"_

As the others we discussing the story, Lapis and Peridot were just staring at each other with angry looks on their faces.

JustSagan: "...Let's just move on"

 **Guest: "I dare Steven to get a blow job from the gems."**

JustSagan: " _Um… How?"_

Tyrone: " _Why don't they just fuse?"_

Pearl: " _Well… I guess we have to be cradle robbers again…"_

The gems then fused into Alexandrite , and lifted Steven up.

Alexandrite: " _Which mouth?"_

Steven: " _Um… The non monster one?"_

Alexandrite: " _As you say."_

Alexandrite then put steven in her mouth, and accidentally swallowed him.

Alexandrite: " _Uh oh…"_

A day goes by…

JustSagan: "...Where the fuck are they?"

Everyone has been waiting in the room for them to get back. But then…

Alexandrite: "AAAHHH!

Alexandrite then shit Steven out. Steven landed in the water with a traumatised look on his face.

Alexandrite then defused, and Pearl then ran towards Steven.

Pearl: " _Steven! Are you ok..."_

Steven said nothing.

Pearl: " _Let's just go back to the temple…"_

The Gems and Steven then returned to the temple.

JustSagan: " _Where have you... "_

JustSagan notices that Steven smells like shit.

JustSagan: "You know what… Let's just move on."

 **vgn golley: "** _ **I Dare for Steven to fuck Connie While his Dad And Connie's Mom Watch But Not Join In."**_

Connie: " _Yes! Finally!"_

Connie then ran at Steven while taking her pants off.

Greg: " _Do we really have to watch?"_

Dr… Connies mom: " _At least make him wear protection…"_

Connie then jumped on Steven, and began to fuck the shit covered boy.

Connie: " _Yes! I have been waiting so long for this!"_

Steven said nothing… He was still getting over being shit out.

Connie: " _Oh yes!"_

Connie began to lick Stevens face. He tasted like shit, but she didn't care.

After 5 minutes of fucking Steven, Connie was… Uh oh…

Suddenly another Tumblr Feminist broke down the door.

Tumblr Feminist: " _How dare you continue writing this problematic, triggering story! Die!"_

The Tumblr Feminist then charged at JustSagan. However she didn't get far…

Connie hissed at the Tumblr Feminist, and jumped at her. Connie then forced herself into the Tumblr Feminists ass, and then busted out of her stomach. Blood and gore went flying everywhere. Connie then returned to Steven, and finished what she started.

JustSagan: " _Um… Next one…"_

Guest: " _ **I dare connie to get fisted/fucked in the ass"**_

Connie: " _What! Why would someone want th_ _at to happen to me?"_

Everyone just stares at her…

JustSagan: "Well… Who wants to do it?"

No one responds.

JustSagan: "Well it looks like…"

Sudenly Captain America comes crashing through the roof.

Captain America: " _You little bitches! You ruined my room, my relationship with the other Avengers, and you ruined my ass! Time to pay!"_

Captain America then ran at both Connie and Peridot. He then proceeded to grab them, then stick his hands up their asses.

Both Connie and Peridot were crying in pain, but Captain America didn't care…

Captain America: " _Ha ha ha! Now I have shit on my hand!"_

Captain America then put Connie and Peridot down, and proceeded to eat the shit on his hand.

Captain America: " _Yum! So good!"_

He then ran out of the temple.

JustSagan: " _...What the fuck is going on today?"_

Connie and Peridot laid on the ground, holding their asses.

JustSagan: " _...Last one…"_

 **Ranger356:** " _ **I dare Rose Quartz to make Gem empire great again!...by building Giant fucking wall over the Homeworld. Trump would be jealous :-)"**_

JustSagan: " _Dude… Rose Quartz is… What the fuck?"_

Rose Quartz appears out of nowhere. Everyone was to shocked to say anything.

Rose Quartz: "... I will do it"

Rose then puts on a Quartz 16 hat, and teleports to Homeworld.

When she gets there, she demands that a wall be built, and they somehow do it within an hour.

Rose: " _Nice work gems… Now lets... "_

Rose stopped talking when she noticed a "Trump 16" ship coming towards the planet.

Trump: " _How dare you rip me off! Face the wrath of my soldiers! It's gonna be huge."_

The Trump ship then landed on the wall, and a bunch of Mexican construction workers climb off of the ship.

Rose: " _This must be the Trump they were talking about... Gems! Attack!"_

The gems then charged at the Mexican workers, and clashed with them.

As the Gems and Mexicans battled, Trump set his sights on Rose.

Trump: " _Prepare to be… Trumped! Its gonna be huge._

Trump then jumps out of his ship, and flies at Rose. Rose however blocks Trump with her gem shield.

Rose: " _Sorry, but you cannot win!"_

Trump: " _Is that what you think? It's gonna be huge."_

Trump then pushes her shield out of the way, and roundhouse kicks her. Rose lands on the ground, but then pulls out her sword.

Rose: " _You forced me to do this!"_

Rose then stabs at Trump, but Trump is able to dodge it.

Trump: " _That's it… Time to launch the nuke! It's gonna be huge."_

Trump then calls in a nuke which destroys the wall.

Rose panics, and then teleports back to earth…

JustSagan: " _Hey what happened?"_

Rose: " _I have failed…"_

Pearl: " _No don't be sad… *Starts crying*"_

JustSagan: " _Great… Well that's the show folks! Tune in next time!"_

JustSagan then walks into the bathroom, and falls asleep.

…

…

…

Hey thank you for reading this, and thank you for making this my most popular story! You people are awesome!

Be sure to leave a truth or dare, and read my other stories if you want to!

See you next time!


	9. Mabhill

**JustSagan:** " _I have returned from my coma… But I only have time one today, but I will make it good._ "

 **Boonaw: "Would you consider making a Hank Hill X Mabel?**

 **It'll be creepy, but you can always make shit funny :D"**

 **JustSagan:** " _It will be done my good friend…_ "

 **Hank:** " _What! I can't be in a relationship with a child!_ "

 **JustSagan:** " _Good point. I can't ruin your good name Hank… But I have an idea._ "

(The following story will take place after the events of Dipper gives blood, and Mabel is 17… So go read Dipper gives blood if you have not already you Faggots! PS: I love you all)

…

…

…

" _So… you're telling me that a girl tried to drink your blood out of your dick, but then a black guy wearing a watermelon on his head came in and saved you… And he wants you to call him when I turn 18…_ "

Mabel was extremely confused, and could not tell if Dipper was sick or not.

" _Im being serious Mabel! IT has to be like… the third craziest thing that has ever happened to me, also… Oh no! I'm going to late for my next class!"_

Dipper then ran off, leaving Mabel by herself in hallway.

" _I guess I should get to class to…_ "

Mabel then got to class, and got ready for another boring lecture.

About 15 minutes into class, Mable was bored out of her mind… But then without warning, and large red truck crashes through the classroom wall, running over the teacher.

While all of the students were freaking out, a man walks out of the truck.

" _Hey Mabel, im Hank Hill, and I sell love and love accessories._ "

Hank Hill said as he gave Mabel a smile.

" _What? No! Get away from me!_ "

Mabel then ran out of the classroom.

" _Sigh… They always run…_ "

Hank Hill then hopped back in his truck, and gave chase…

As Hank was chasing Mabel, he ran over anyone who was not quick enough to get out of his way.

" _Dammit kids! I don't want to kill you all! But I have no choice!_ "

Meanwhile, Mabel was scared and confused as to who this man chasing her was.

However unfortunately for Mabel, she could not outrun Hank's truck.

" _No! Please AHH!_ "

Hank's truck hit Mabel with enough force to knock her on the ground, but not hard enough to kill her.

Hank Hill then stepped out of his truck, holding some rope.

" _Please… No…_ "

Mabel could barely move… She was helpless…

" _Alright Mabel… You are coming home with me._ "

Hank then started to tie Mabel up.

" _Help me… Please someone… Help me…_ "

Mabel started to cry… However…

" _Get your hands off that girl biatch!_ "

Hank then turned his attention to the man who said that.

" _Dammit, who the hell are… No! Not you!_ "

To Hank Hill's horror, it was Dave Chappelle.

" _You crossed the line biatch!_ "

" _Now wait! We don't have to AHH!_ "

Hank Hill was cut off by Dave Chappelle punching him to the ground.

" _Fuck you biatch!_ "

Dave then got ready hit him again, but Hank had something up his sleeve.

" _I never thought I would do this! But you forced me!_ "

Hank the pressed a button on his keychain, and then suddenly Hank's truck began to

change into a robot with propane flamethrowers.

" _Face the wrath of ProPAIN! Attack!_ "

ProPain then charged at Dave Chappelle, and hit him to the ground. Dave tried to get up, but the robot pounced on him, and began to burn him with its flame throwers.

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

Dave Chappelle cried out in pain. He was unable to escape from the flames.

" _Keep it up ProPain! Make him suffer! I'll just be over here with Mabel._ "

Hank then started to walk over to Mabel.

However Dipper then ran up to Mabel, which pissed Hank off.

" _Mapel! Dont worry! I'll help AHH!_ "

Hank punched Dipper to the ground.

" _That's it boy! I'm kicking your ass!_ "

Hank then jumped on Dipper, and began to repeatedly punch him the face.

Unfortunately, Mabel could do nothing to help her brother, she could only watch, and cry.

However as Dave Chappelle was being burned alive, he could still heat Mabel crying… And it broke his heart…

"No… No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dave Chappelle then started to float up into the air, and became super saiyan. ProPains flame throwers seemed to have no effect on him.

" _That's it biatch!_ "

Dave Chappelle then threw some cocaine on ProPain. Then suddenly, Tyrone Biggums appeared out of nowhere.

" _I want some crack!_ "

Tyrone Biggums then jumped on the robot, and began to rip it apart.

Hank watched in horror as ProPain was being destroyed.

" _This it biatch! Time to die!_ " Dave Chappelle then began to charge up a powerful attack.

" _Please no! Don't kill me!_ "

" _To late biatch!_ "

Dave Chappelle then shoots his cocaine ray at Hank, instantly killing him.

" _You… You saved us!_ "

Dipper and Mabel said at the same time.

" _No problem! Now I am off!_ "

Dave Chappelle then flew off.

Dipper then helps Mabel up, and they then walk to the hospital.

Tyrone Biggums Got some crack.

The end…

…

…

…

That's the story! Sorry this took so long, but things got kinda crazy… But I will try and update this when I can!


	10. Truth and Dare Also a announcement

(Please read until the end, I have an announcement to make!)

JustSagan: " _Ok ok ok… I am back! Sorry, I was to busy with school, work, and other stories… Which you should check out if you are a fan of this "Story"... Just saying."_

JustSagan then sits there for a moment. Hoping that the whoring out his other stories worked.

JustSagan: " _Ok, so I assume you checked out some of my other stories, had lols, jacked off to them, and drew some dirty fan art because you fuckers are a bunch of freaks (PS: I love you all… No homo… Some homo… Unless you are a girl… Then straight...) … So… TIME TO GET RIGHT INTO SOME STUFF!"_

 **DankDemigod:** _ **I Dare Steven to take a large dose of LSD then explain what is going on in his Drug Trip.**_

Pearl: " _WHAT! NO! I will not let Steven take drugs!"_

JustSagan: " _It's all good. I slipped some LSD in Stevens drank when no one was looking… So… Three… Two… One…"_

Suddenly, the LSD that Steven had consumed was taking effect.

JustSagan: " _Ok Steven, tell DankDemigod (cool name by the way) what is going on in your trip."_

As Steven was looking around the room, he didn't notice much of a change. Besides the strange colors, everything looked normal.

Steven: " _Sorry, but I don't really see…"_

Steven stopped talking when he noticed a familiar face.

Steven: " _Hey look, its Dogcopter! How are you doing Dogcopter."_

Dogcopter: …

Dogcopter just stared blankly at Steven…

Steven was about to ask him is something was wrong… But then Dogcopter began to change.

Steven: " _What... Whats going on?"_

Dogcopters body began to take on the form of a strong naked black mans body.

Within about a minute, Dogcopter now looked like a naked black prisoner… But still had the Dogcopter head.

Steven: " _Umm… Dogcopter?"_

Dogcopter stared at Steven for a moment. Then Dogcopter finally spoke.

Dogcopter: " _Hey hey hey nigga, you got a nice little ass nigga, gimme that ass nigga!_ "

Steven: " _Wait, what are you? AHHHH!"_

Dogcopter then began to sexually assault Steven.

Everyone looked on in horror as Steven began to take off his pants, and scream in pain.

8 hours later...

The drugs finally wore off, and Steven had the look a man that got raped by a dog person with a 12 inch cock.

JustSagan: " _Right then… Let us move on to the next one before… I don't even know anymore… Let us just move on…"_

 **Kurama77:** _ **I dare lion to fuck yellow diamond. Or I dare alexandrite to show Steven in her vagina cool story found this story at like 2am fell asleep woke up to this and just laughed so hard.**_

JustSagan: " _Thank you! I am happy to see people getting some lols from this! It means alot! Also I going to go with the Lion one. Mainly because I think Steven has suffered enough today…"_

Yellow Diamond: " _So now I must fuck a lion… I guess if Kurama77 wants me to… I will…"_

Yellow Pearl: " _NO! I will not let some disgusting human make you fuck a lion! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"_

JustSagan: " _Hmm… Well I guess we can't do the… Wait… Do you hear that?"_

The sound of fast moving foot steps could be heard approaching the door. Before anyone could even stand up to see who was approaching, Bernie Sander busted down the door.

Bernie Sanders: " _I'M GOING TO FUCK YELLOW PEARL IN THE ASS… AGAIN!"_

Bernie then started to charge at Yellow Pearl.

Yellow Pearl: " _No! Not again! AHHH!"_

Bernie then whipped out his dick, and began to attack Yellow Pearls ass with it.

Yellow Diamond: " _Well with her out of the way… Come here Lion!"_

Lion then ran at Yellow Diamond, and begin to fuck her.

JustSagan: _"Hmm… It might be awhile before they are finished up… So let's do one more, and then call it a day."_

 **Guest:** " _ **You left out so many guest posts, idk if i can even enjoy the randomness that once was, us the users. The ones who could control what was going to happen next in this glorious story, smh. Could you at least do all the guest posts you missed? Thanks"**_

JustSagan: " _Ok, I can't do ALL of them at the same time… But how about I just do one for now? Alright let's see what I can find… Also thank you!"_

As JustSagan was looking, Yellow Diamond was enjoying the sex, and Yellow Pearl was not enjoying hers.

Yellow Pearl _: "WHY WONT SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

JustSagan: " _Quiet! Im looking for something… Ah ha! I found one!"_

 **Foxmanforthewin (Guest):** " _ **I dare Garnet to become futa and fuck Jasper"**_

Jasper: " _What? What does that even AHH!"_

Jasper is cut off by Garnet, who proceeds to ram Jasper against a wall, and violently starts fucking Jasper with her futa cock.

Garnet: " _Prison rules bitch!"_

Garnet continued her brutal fucking until Jasper poofed. The Garnet the proceed to jack off onto Jaspers gem.

JustSagan: " _Ok then… Let us see how the others are holding up."_

Yellow Diamond just finished up with Lion, both seemed very happy. Yellow Pearl and Bernie were…

Bernie Sanders: " _FEEL THE BERN!"_

Bernie came in Yellow Diamonds ass, and then proceed to run away.

Yellow Pearl the stood up and went back to Yellow Diamonds side.

Yellow Pearl: " _I hate all of you…"_

JustSagan: _"Ok then… That's all for the show! Thank you for reading! Also remember, if you have an idea, leave it a review of it. Also, if you like this story, then you might like some of my other stories! So give them a look, if you want that is."_

…

…

…

I just wanted to thank you all for all the support you have show this story, and for being patient with me. I love doing these stories, and I love all of the feedback I am getting! I do have one thing to ask.

I was wondering if you guys (And girls, I don't know if I have female fans) could help spread this story and my other stories around. I just want to see what others think of the stories, and to get as much feedback as possible. I also want to see live reactions to people reading them (Like live readings on Youtube). It will help me to know what writing styles work the best, and what parts make people laugh the most in real time. Because in the end, I just want to make people laugh, and smile.

I was also thinking of making a Youtube channel dedicated to the stories I write. It will include; where I got ideas for certain stories, how I got into writing these stories, support for other writes that I like, shout outs to new writes, Q&As, and other stuff. What do you all think?

Once again, thank you all so much for supporting these stories! You guys make me so happy, and motive me to write more. You rock!

Also if anyone wants to ask me something, or just needs help with a stories, or just needs to throw some ideas around. Just PM me. I will try to help the best I can. See you all next time! :)


	11. Truth and Dare, Tyrone

JustSagan: " _ALRIGHT! You know how this goes! So let's just… Oh wait… There is one here for me… But first it had a Truth attached to it._ "

 **PedroComics-FanfictionDivision: "** _ **Truth: Dear Stevonnie, If Steven and Connie have such a """healthy""" relationship, how come you have multiple personality disorder, schizophrenia and PTSD?**_ "

Stevonnie: " _What? Are you saying we have a bad relationship? You little bitch! I fucking kill you! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN FIST YOU!_ "

JustSagan: " _Uh oh… Quick! Protect Pedro!"_

10 blood filled minutes later…

JustSagan: " _Ok… Everything is under control now… And only five people died, but they served no purpose here. So I say things worked out well… Now what was that dare?_ "

 **PedroComics-FanfictionDivision: "** _ **Dare: I dare Sagan to say "I'm back" Misha the Pokémon Go Kid style! Seriously, I'm so glad you made another chapter of Truth and Dare, thanks bro!**_ "

JustSagan: " _..._ "

JustSagan just looks at the question, without saying a word.

Tyrone: " _Yo man, you ok?_ "

JustSagan sits there for a few more minutes… and then finally walks away.

Tyrone: " _Well shit… Looks like i'm in charge now. At least until he gets back… Well lets just get onto the next one one… I guess… Alright niggas, let's see what you got."_

 **valutboy: "** _ **I dare neil degrasse Tyson to sleep with smoky quartz**_ "

Tyrone: " _What the fuck nigga? How are we supposed to get… Wait… You all hear that?_ "

The sound of a spaceship could be heard landing outside.

White Diamond: " _Wait… I recognize that space ship! It… Cant be..._ "

Suddenly the door swings open, and then the one and only Neil Degrasse Tyson walks in.

White Diamond: " _You… YOU! We would have taken this worthless planet if it wasn't for you and Carl Sagan interfering!_ "

Neil just looks at White Diamond, unamused.

White Diamond: " _Well… It's thinks it's time that I KILL YOU!_ "

White Diamond then charges at Neil, but Neil just stands there.

Neil Degrasse Tyson: " _You underestimate the power of the Cosmos._ "

Neil then channels some of the Cosmoses energy into his hand, and throws it at White Diamond, instantly poofing her.

Neil Degrasse Tyson: " _Now… About that request… I can't do it. Mainly because it would disrupt the Cosmos… Have a nice day._ "

Neil then walks back to the Spaceship of Imagination, and leaves.

Tyrone: " _Well that was something… Let me go grab some Watermelon, and we will move on to the next one._ "

Tyrone was about to step out, until he noticed that Bernie Sanders was watching Yellow Pearl from outside.

Tyrone: " _Hmm… What exactly is the next request?_ "

 **Ragnorak16: "** **My god that was funny also could you have Pearl, garnet and amethyst become furry futas and assault yellow Pearl and maybe add the bern."**

As soon as Ragnork16 said this, Bernie came crashing through a window.

Bernie: " _ALRIGHT! IT'S TIME THAT WE ALL COME TOGETHER! AND FUCK YELLOW PEARL! HERE, HAVE SOME OF MY POWERS!_ "

Bernie Sanders then uses some of his powers to turn the three Crystal Gems, turning them into furry futas.

Bernie: " _NOW, LET'S MAKE HER FEEL THE BERN!_ '

Yellow Pearl: " _What! No! NO! NOOOO!_ "

Yellow Pearl was then rammed by all four of them at the same time, and assaulted in every way possible.

Tyrone: " _Man, I don't even know what to say…_ "

Peridot: " _I don't even know what Bernie sees in that Pearl. That Pearl is a bitch._ "

Tyrone: " _Ya… Hey Yellow Diamond, what do you think of this?_ "

Yellow Diamond: " _Well, I think it's pretty fucking funny!_ "

Tyrone: " _Interesting… Well it looks like they are about done._ "

At that moment, all four of them came in Yellow Pearl, but not before all yelling at the same time…

All four of them: " _FEEL THE BERN!_ "

Yellow Pearl was left on the ground, filled with cum.

Bernie Sander: " _GREAT WORK TEAM! IF YOU EVER NEED ME AGAIN! JUST CALL!_ "

Bernie then jumped out of the same window he came in from.

Yellow Pearl: " _I… I really fucking hate you all… I'm just going to lay here…_ "

Tyrone: " _Ok then… Well let's get onto the… Hey… Do any of you hear footsteps on top of the roof?_ "

Everyone then went outside to investigate, and when they got out there.

Tyrone: " _Hey JustSagan! What are you doing up there? And why do you have a rope arounbd your neck?_ "

JustSagan stood there for a moment, and then finally spoke.

JustSagan: " _Hey Pedro! It's all for you!_ "

JustSagan then jumped from the roof, which caused him to hang himself, instantly killing him.

Tyrone: " _OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!_ "

JustSagans body then disappeared into a shadowy portal.

Tyrone: " _Shit man! I'm going to have to go and get him back now!_ "

Tyrone then jumped into the portal.

…

…

…

Do not fear! I am still alive! My physical body just needs to be rescued.

Anyway… Thank you for reading, and as usual, leave a truth or dare if you want, and check out some of my other stories if you want!

Also, I am working on the Youtube channel. I just need to figure out what my first video should be. If you have a suggestion, please tell me. I will keep you all updated on that… Now it's time to go floating around in the void.

Oh wait! One more thing!

I have a new uploading schedule for my stories.

 **Sunday:** I will post a new story.

 **Wednesday:** I will update this story.

So be on the lookout on those two days!

To the void!


	12. Truth and Dare, A day to be remembered

Everyone was sitting quietly, not knowing what to do… But then, a dark void portal opened up. Then Tyrone and JustSagan jumped out of it.

Tyrone: " _Hey everyone! I have rescued JustSagan! We can continue!_ "

Everyone: "Yay…"

No one seemed excited.

JustSagan: " _Yes! And thank you Tyrone! This calls for a celebration._ "

JustSagan then ran out of the building. When he returned, he brought with him a bunch of illegal Mexican fireworks.

Pearl: " _AHH! NO!_ "

Pearl then proceeded to run out of the room.

JustSagan: " _Well that was to be expected… Anyway, let's get this party started!_ "

JustSagan then lit the fireworks, and they began to launch into the air. But at that moment, JustSagan realized something.

JustSagan: " _Wait… Maybe lighting off fireworks in a building was bad idea… Everyone take cover!_ "

Everyone took what ever cover they could while the fireworks were going off, except for Yellow Pearl, who was still laying on the ground from last time.

Yellow Pearl: " _Hey! Will someone help me up! I can't AHHH!_ "

One of the fireworks had struck Yellow Pearl, setting her ablaze. However, no one could help, or they just didn't want to.

After about 3 minutes, the fireworks had finished. Leaving the place nearly destroyed, and leaving Yellow Pearl on fire.

Yellow Pearl: " _Someone help! Help!_ "

As Yellow Pearl continued to scream for help, the others were trying to find something to put her out with. However out of nowhere, Bernie Sanders came running in.

Bernie Sanders: "DON'T WORRY YELLOW PEARL! I'LL PUT YOU OUT!"

Bernie then whiped out his dic, and begain to furiously jerk off, and eventually, he came all over Yellow Pearl. This of course put out the flames.

JustSagan: " _Thank you Bernie! You are a true American hero!_ "

Bernie Sanders: " _ANYTIME! NOW I AM OFF TO PLAN MY NEXT PLAN SO THAT MY NEXT PLAN WILL GO EVEN BETTER THAN MY LAST PLAN, EVEN THOSE MY LAST PLAN WORKED PERFECTLY, I STILL WANT MY PLANS TO GO EVEN BETTER!"_

Bernie then left.

Yellow Pearl: " _How could this get any worse?_ "

Just as she had said that, Bernie's sperm suddenly shape shifted into another Bernie Sanders.

Sperm Bernie: " _I HAVE BEEN BORN! MY FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS IS TO TAKE YELLOW PEARL TO A SECRET LOCATION, AND FUCK HER!_ "

Sperm Bernie then picked up Yellow Pearl, and ran out of the building while Yellow Pearl was screaming in both terror and anger.

Yellow Diamond: "(Happily crying) _They grow up so fast…_ "

Johnson Jockoff: " _Yes they do… Sperm is quick the grower._ "

JustSagan: " _Yes it is. Now let's get into the stuff!_ "

 **TV Bro: "** _ **You should have a Tv Tropes page!**_ "

JustSagan: " _Interesting idea, but that's not really up to me. If im correct, Tv Trope pages are usually made by fans. So I have no power over that. Cool idea._ "

 **Emilee Hill: "** _ **I dare lapis and jasper to get married and then kill each other for some reason. idk why I said this and 1 more thing is the tyrone the same one that says iam tyrone iam here to f your wife iam just curious anyways iam done.**_ "

JustSagan: " _Tyrone is actually my creation. He was first in my story, The Fall of the Watermelon Stevens, which you should read by the way. He was also in, Dipper gives blood, which you also read by the way. He will also be in another story at some point. Now… Lapis! Jasper! You know what to do!_ "

Lapis: " _Fine… I guess we will get married…_ "

Jasper: " _Finally! I will get some of that jail bait!_ "

They then help a wedding ceremony in JustSagans Garage, because the temple was obliterated by the fire works.

Tyrone: " _Do you, Blue bitch, take this Orange bitch to be your dildo_?

Lapis: " _What did you just say?_ "

Tyrone: _And do you, Orange bitch, take this Blue bitch to be your future divorce?_ "

Jasper: " _Yes I… Wait what?_ "

Tyrone: " _I now present you, lesbo rock and lesbo rock. You may now… I dont give a fuck what you do._ "

Tyrone then walked away.

Lapis: " _Well… I guess I should throw these flowers…_ "

Lapis then threw the flowers, and they were immediately caught by Blue Pearl. Blue Pearl then looked around the area, but everyone else tried their best not to be seen by her, even Blue Diamond.

However, at that moment, Hank Hill drave up to the garage.

Hank Hill: " _Sorry i'm late. I was trying to figure out if Emilee Hill was related to me and… Why is that Blue Pearl staring at me?_ "

Blue Pearl: " _I guess you will do… Or maybe that Pink dog… Or both…_ "

Suddenly, Courage ran out of a bush, screaming at the top of his lungs, and jumped into the truck. Courage the advised Hank to drive away as fast as he could.

Hank Hill: " _Now why would I… Bwaaa! She coming right at us!"_

Hank then got out of there as fast as he could with Courage. However, Blue Pearl ran after them.

Lapis: " _Well that was weird… Let's just finish this…_ "

Jasper: " _Ya! Mazel Tov!_ "

Upon hearing this, Lapis turned angrily to Jasper.

Lapis: " _Wait… Your JEWISH!_ "

Jasper: " _Well ya I AHH!_ "

Jasper had been stabbed by Lapis with what appeared to be a sharpened dildo.

Jasper: " _Well… Two can… Play at this game!_ "

Jasper then pulled out her own sharpened dildo, and stabbed Lapis in the throat.

Both of them were bleeding out at a fast rate, and both eventually died.

JustSagan: " _Well… I knew they would die… But not like that!_ "

Tyrone: " _I am so glad I was not by them when that happened..._ "

JustSagan: " _Ya… Lets just do one more, and call it a day… So much has happened already…_ "

 **yoshi3000: "** _ **Steven, how shattered do you think your innocence is?**_ "

Steven: "Well…"

Pearl then arrived at the garage.

Pearl: " _You know, you all could have told me that we had moved to this place, I was still hiding from the fireworks…_ "

Steven: " _Well to honest…"_

Steven them put a pimp hat on, walked up to Pearl, and pimp slapped her.

Pearl: " _STEVEN! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!_ "

Steven: " _That how I kope with what has happened to me…_ "

Everyone then went quiet.

JustSagan: " _Ya… I think it's time to call it a day… I have to go and bring Jasper and Lapis back anyway._ "

JustSagan then dragged Lapis and Jasper into his garage, and closed the garage door.

…

…

…

Thank you for reading this chapter! If you want something to happen in this story, then leave a request!

Also I have something I want to do that involves everyone that reads these, but I will tell you all what it is next time. So stay tuned for next week!

Also if you like this, give it a favorite, and tell me what your favorite has been so far! Also give my other stories a read! If you want to that is.

Otherwise, see you next week!


	13. JustSagan is my Waifu

Hello sirs and madams.

This is going to be a little different from what I usually do, but I have something that I want to try.

Now let me tell you all something before I make my announcement.

This story (Truth and Dare) was actually originally made as a joke, that was originally supposed to last about 3 chapters. However, the story got so big, and started to gain such a big following. So I kept going with it, and here we are today.

Why am I telling you all this? Its because I wanted to thank each and everyone of you all for making this my most popular thing on this site! You are all so awesome!

A also want to take this time and personally thank all of the people that have followed this story (At this moment in time):

Awesomeness is a gift

Boonaw

Jackson334

Petlover48

Professor Steven

Ragnorak16

Ranger356

Ryou Kuroda9

ShadowMark3

The Prince Dusk Shine

aaronharrell12

miky116

paranoidgiraffe

valutboy

zed4427

yoshi3000

Also, big shout out to all of the guests. You may not have accounts, but you all have helped to make this story big, and I hope to continue this story (and other stories) for a long time. Thank you all!

Now for the announcement.

I was thinking of doing something… Different…

I wanted to make something big that involved writing stories.

So what I want to do is have all of you write your own fanfictions (Source material is up to you). I want you to write it, publish it on this site, and then PM me a link to the story. The story should start with… " _JustSagan is my waifu_ " or anything else that is equally .

I will read through the stories, and on the next chapter of truth and dare, I will give shout outs to all of them, so that other people can read them, and check out some of your other stories.

The reason I want to do this is because I want to help people get their names known. I know how hard it is to get attention on this site, and I also know how it feels to write a story, and get barely any views, and get no reviews.

So in doing this, I hope to not only help boost your story, but also boost your account.

Now the rules are simple. You can only have one story that wrote for this given a shout out per week. So only focus on one story. If you write more, Save them for the next week, but the stories must be published before you PM them to me. That's the only way other people could read your story.

You can write about anything! But I do want you to put effort in these. (After all, they are meant to help you)

Now this is not a one time thing. Whenever anyone writes a story that they want to showcase (JustSagan is my waifu, or something cringe), I will give a shout out to it in the following chapter.

For example:

So you wrote a story this week, and showed it to me. I would then give a shout out to it in the next chapter. Now if you wrote a story next week, and showed it to me, I would give a shout out to it in the chapter after the last chapter. So you can always send in a story any week you want, and it will give a shoutout in the chapter that is posted the week after you sent me the story.

So this way, the door will always be open to anyone that want a shoutout.

Now this part is important. The story must be new. It cannot be an old story that you made prior to this. It must also start with the " _JustSagan is my waifu_ " or something else that is cringe.

This story will continue as normal next week, but will now include the "Shoutout section".

Also, if you want to advertise stories, head on over to " _The Just Forum_ ", and post it there! (There is a link to it in my profile bio) Be sure to look at other people's stories while you are there! We have help everyone out. Also if you're someone else's stories, be sure to give a review. They will appreciate it.

But remember, if you want a shout on on this story, it must be a " _JustSagan is my waifu_ " or something cringe story. But you can advertise ANY story on " _The Just Forum_ "

Now with that out of the way… Do your best! And I will see you all next week! Unless you want to Pm me, then I will see you when I see you.

Also, just to clarify. Your story can be about ANYTHING! Even if it's the most cringe, weird, offensive, crack fic story ever, it will be welcome here… Now… Do your best!

Truth and Dare will continue as normal next week.


	14. Lot of death

Alright! Someone sent a story to me! It was sent by _GavinTheMemeMan_

It contains a lot of Lapidot!:

: / www . fanfiction s /12209006/ 1 /Best-lapidot-fanfic-JustSagan-is-my-waifu

Enjoy!

…

…

…

JustSagan walks out of the garage, and zips his pants up.

JustSagan: " _Alright! I resurrected Lapis and Jasper!_ "

Lapis and Jasper then walk out of the garage, with traumatized looks on their faces.

JustSagan: " _Ok, so we don't have a lot of time today, so this will be a little shorter. No no don't cry! I will still give it my all!_ _Also, I wanted to say that these are picked at random, so if your thing does not end up here. Do not worry, it will end up in another chapter at some point. Now, onto the stuff!_

 **Bunch of Ducks:** " _ **Quack, Quack!**_

 _ **Translation**_

 _ **(As you know, we ducks gang rape, so we will now rape Peridot!)**_

 _ **(PS: Ducks have 12 inch, corkscrew penises)"**_

JustSagan: " _Well then… This will be weird… Oh what am I saying, I bring this stuff on my self…_ "

As JustSagan was have his conversation with absolutely no one, a bunch of ducks started to walk up to Peridot.

Peridot: " _No! Please get away!_ "

Duck: " _Quack_ "

The Ducks then jumps on Peridot, and forced her to the ground. They then began to insert their 12 inch corkscrew penises in any opening they could find.

JustSagan: " _Well… Not much to say here… I guess we will move on to another one while this happens._ "

JustSagan is taking this will, but everyone else is horrified by the duck rape.

(Hmm… A Lot of rape in this story. Oh well, that's the internet for you! lol)

 **emilee hill: "** _ **thx for answering my question and hank hill has my last name so I must be related but I think not I dare amethyst to sing get low by lil john idk why but anyways thx**_ "

Amethyst: " _Ok, I got this."_

Amethyst starts to sing the song, but at that moment, the ducks stop rapeing Peridot, and fly off. Leaving a very angry Peridot.

Peridot: " _What the fuck is wrong with all of you?! How could you just let that happen to me?!_ "

No one is listening to Peridot. They are all too focused on Amethyst.

Peridot: " _Would you shut up!_ "

Peridot then jumps onto Amethyst, and pulls on her hair.

Amethyst: " _Get off me bitch!_ "

Amethyst then grabs Peridot, and throws her into some mud. Peridot gets mad, and motions for Amethyst to fight her. This of course leads to Amethyst jumping into the mud with Peridot, and then they start wrestling around in it.

Garnet: " _Oh shit! MUD WRESTLING!_ "

Everyone then gathers around the mud pit to watch them fight.

Pearl: " _Ya! Fuck her up!_ "

Connie: " _Rape her in the ass!_ "

Tyrone: " _Anyone have a camera?_ "

As everyone as focusing on the fight, Bill Clinton comes out of nowhere.

Bill Clinton: " _Ya! I wanna get in on this!_ "

Bill Clinton then takes all of his clothing off, and jumps in the mud with them.

JustSagan: " _Well looks like everyone is distracted now… Guess it's time to… Oh wait! There is one for me!_ "

 **Guest: "** _ **Hey, is Steven gonna start a prostitution ring with the gems? Also, I dare YOU, JustSagan to pick your favorite character (this story or another) and MURDER them!**_ "

JustSagan: " _Steven is too big of a cuck to start a prostitution ring, and as for me… I love all of these characters!_ "

Everyone hears this, and smiles.

JustSagan: " _So I guess that means that I will have to KILL THEM ALL!_ "

JustSagan then pulls a very powerful AK-47 out from the Void, and proceeds to open fire on everyone. It didn't take long until everyone was dead.

JustSagan: " _Hmmm… Well now that everyone is dead, I will have to find a way to mass resurrect them all. See you… Wait… Where is Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, Courage, and Hank Hill?_ "

After giving it a moment of thought, JustSagan remembers where they went.

" _Oh thats right! Yellow Pearl is being raped by Sperm Bernie Sanders, and Hank and Courage are being chased by Blue Pearl… I guess I should do something about that… NEXT TIME!_

…

…

…

Thank you for reading! Don't worry, the next one will be longer. I have just been very busy this week. Also thank you to _GavinTheMemeMan_ for being the first to send in a story! See you all next time!


	15. The Great Hunt

Last time on Dragons Balls Z!

JustSagan killed literally everyone. However, Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, Courage, and Hank were not around, so they were spared… We all know what us happening with Yellow Pearl, so let's see how the other three are doing.

" _DRAGON DRAGON, WHERE THE FUCK IS THE DRAGON'S BALLS Z YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ "

…

Hank: " _Hey Pink dog, is that Blue girl still chasing us?_ "

Courage looked back, and noticed that Blue Pearl was gone. Courage smiled, and turned to Hank.

Hank: " _Oh good, then we can finally BWAA!_ "

The nightmare was not over… Blue Pearl had managed to climb on top of Hanks truck, and was starting to punch a hole through the top. This put both of them in a panic, especially Courage.

Hank: " _Bwaa! Bwaa! Bwaa!_ "

As Hank was having a bwaa attack, he began to drive off of the road, and eventually hit a tree. This caused Blue Pearl to go flying off, and it hurt Hank and Courage. However, they knew that Blue Pearl would come back for them, so they ran away from the truck, despite their injuries.

Hank: " _We have to get out of here little dog! Before, BWAA!_ "

Courage turned around to see that Blue Pearl not only came back, but also seemed to have no injuries.

Blue Pearl: " _...We… We can make this work… I just…_ "

As Blue Pearl stood there, Courage decided to run. Unfortunately, Hank was in a deep bwaa attack, and could not move. Courage wanted to help him, but he new that it was all over for Hank.

Blue Pearl: " _...Lets just go…_ "

Blue Pearl then grabbed Hank by his balls, and began to drag him into the woods. The pain had caused Hank to snap out of his bwaa attack, but he was powerless to escape.

Hank: " _NOOOOOOOOOooooooooo…_ "

This was all Courage could hear as he ran away.

Courage continued to run, and eventually found his way back to JustSagan's garage. However, he saw that everyone had been killed, and that JustSagan was holding some kind of dark AK-47.

JustSagan: " _Hmm… I need to find those other four, or else I will never be able to…_ "

JustSagan stopped talking when he noticed that Courage was looking at him. They stared at each other for a moment. Eventually, JustSagan decided to break the silence.

JustSagan: " _Sooooo… Where are the other two… Wait… I think I already know…_ "

The two then stood their in silence… Finally…

JustSagan: " _Hey to do this… But…_ "

JustSagan then pointed his gun at Courage. Courage was so scared, he couldn't even move.

JustSagan: " _Before I do this… Emille Hill wanted me to tell you that you are her very best friend! Ok... bye bye._ "

JustSagan then shot Courage down, killing him instantly.

JustSagan: " _That sucked… I really didn't want to kill him… Oh well, a dare is a dare…_ "

JustSagan looked at Courage's body for a moment, then remembered that he had to kill three more.

JustSagan: " _Ok! Now I wonder where Blue and Hank went..._ "

JustSagan sat there for a moment. He had no idea how he would track down someone like Blue Pearl… But then it hit him.

JustSagan: " _Ah! I know what to do… HEY BLUE! YOUR DOG IS DEAD!_ "

A few seconds latter, Blue Pearl came running out of the woods, holding a naked passed out Hank Hill by the nuts, and ran up to Courage with tears in her eyes. JustSagan then grabbed some yellow paint, and dumped it on Blue Pearl.

JustSagan: " _Alright… Let's see if this works…_ "

As Blue Pearl was crying over Courage, she suddenly heard something running up to her from behind.

Bernie: " _TIME FOR SOME MORE FUCKING YELLOW PEARL!_ "

Bernie then rammed his dick into Blue Pearls ass. However, Blue Pearl was able to quickly get the dick out of her ass, and jumped into a defensive stance.

Bernie: " _HMMM… IT LOOKS LIKE I WILL NEED SOME HELP! SON! COME TO ME!_ "

Sperm Bernie then run came out of nowhere, and ran up to his dad.

Sperm Bernie: " _WHAT IS IT FATHER!_ "

Bernie: " _I NEED YOUR HELP! YELLOW PEARL HAS GROWN STRONGER!_ "

Sperm Bernie looked at his dad in confusion.

Sperm Bernie: " _WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I HAVE YELLOW PEARL RIGHT HERE!_ "

Sperm Bernie then pulled Yellow Pearls nearly lifeless body out of his pants.

As the confusion between the three continued, JustSagan executed the final part of his plan.

JustSagan: " _Alright! VOID! I CALL UPON YOU!"_

Suddenly, a void hole ripped through the sky.

JustSagan: " _Now… VOID BOMB! ATTACK!_ "

A giant dark bomb then came out of the Void, and hit the ground with such force that it wiped out all life in the area. JustSagan was part of the Void, so he was immune.

JustSagan: " _Alright! Everyone is now dead! Yay! Wait… That's not good… I will have to contact the Crack fic Void rulers to fix this… SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!_ "

…

…

…

Sorry for another short story… Crazy week.

But don't worry! I will hopefully have something longer for the next chapter! See you all next time!


	16. To the Crack Void

The following text has been received from 4chan by me, Waifu pillow. Enjoy.

(Side note, when in the crack void, you can only communicate with Earth through 4chan. So that is why JustSagan has been gone.)

Be me

Be a crack void creature that lives on Earth realm

One day I got bored and decided to do some retarded truth and dare thing

Goes well

Earth people love it

One day, I get dared to kill my favorite character

I like them all, so I kill all of them

After doing so, I realized that I fucked up

So I decided to go into the Crack Void, and Convince the leaders (Or leader, it's been along time) to bring them all back

I could do it myself, but it would take WAY too long

I left my sentient waifu pillow behind so that she can relay what I say on 4chan to all of you

I enter the Void

As soon as I am in, I see dark buildings, and Anime stuff, Pepe, Crack Void people, and other things that you can expect to see on 4chan

I walk around for a bit to see if I can find where the master or masters would be

As I walk around, I notice 9/10 Void chick walk by

She is holding a Dragon Dildo (That's normal around here)

I wanted to talk to her, but I had to focus on bring the others back to life

I walk around some more, get called fagot a few times (again, that's normal around here) and finally find a building entitled "Crack Void master, tits or get the fuck out"

There is a guard standing by the door

I approach the guard

"Hey, I need to get in there, can you let me in?"

The guard looks at me with a look of a man that has seen weird porn

"I can only let you in if you know the password"

I don't have time for this shit

"Just let me in you autistic shemale loving faggot!"

The guard smiles

"That is correct, you are welcome in, also, here is a complimentary dragon dildo"

The guard hands me the dragon dildo, and I walk in

The inside of the building looks like a mother basement, and smells weird

4chanitely, I am able to find the master

He is sitting at a computer in his underwear, and wearing a fedora

I walk up to him, and he immediately turns to me

I try to talk to him, but he seems to have some things to say to me

"What the fuck is wrong with these Earth faggots? Why can they not accept that Human Fluttershy's feet are the hottest out of the main six?"

Oh fuck…

"Have you ever jerked it to feet? I once did. It was kinda boring, so I decided to put a banana in my microwave, and then stick my did in it. Unfortunately, I didn't let it cool off, so I got second degree burns all over my dick."

"That sounds interesting, but I need ask you a favor"

The Void master looks at me for a moment, and then responds

"Wait… How the fuck did you get in my house?"

"Your guard let me in"

He looks at me with confusion on his face

"I don't have a guard"

Upon hearing this, I soon realise that I was now holding some random strangers dragon dildo…

"Well shit… Can you still help me?"

"I guess… But it will cost you!"

I worry what I will have to do

"I need you to help me capture Human Fluttershy. I want those feet!"

Weird… But I guess I have no other choice

"Ok ill help you, but can you first help me with my thing?"

"Ya, what do you need faggot?"

"I need you to bring a bunch of people back to life, here is a list"

He takes the list from me, and looks it over

"Thats easy! I can do that in a minute"

He then walks outside of his building (Still in his underwear I might add)

"Hey Void Harpies, I need you!"

Suddenly, a bunch of Harpies came flying to him

"I need you to bring these people back to life!"

The Harpies looked at the list, and were off

"Alright, they will bring them back to life, now let's go get those feet!"

So I am now off to help the Crack Void master to get some of Human Fluttershy's feet

MFW he is still in his underwear when we leave

MFW I realise what I got myself into


	17. Back then gone again

Alright, going to do something a little different… Again…

 **But first, I want to show you all a story that a friend is in the works of. It is called "Steven Universe Blackthorned" created by yoshi3000. Go give it a read!**

Anyway, I saw some reviews that had me laughing, and that got me thinking. If you leave a funny review, I will show it on here. Here are the two.

 **JRadGex69** : " _Feet are the best!_

 _I once came on my girlfriends feet._

 _Then she left me._

 _Turns out she was not my girlfriend, but actually my little sister._

 _Im on the Sex offenders list now._

 _But I have a question..._

 _Why has this story gone full retard?_ "

 **JustSagan** : " _First of all, what the fuck? And second all, I have to keep the story fresh. Also, I got bored._ "

 **Mr. Cuck** : " _Is it normal for a man to have a 1 inch dick, like for girls step on your balls, and be male feminist?_

 _Im asking for a friend. I have a 12 inch dick, and am a alpha._

 _Definitely not a cuck Beta._

 _Nope_

 _Also, my friend is wondering if it's normal for a man to fail at sexually satisfying a woman, which is why my friend, not me, likes to have my, I mean, his nuts stepped on, because that is the only way that he can get women._

 _Also, his dick is one inch when he has a boner, and requires both hands to masturbate._ "

 **JustSagan** : " _I… I got nothing…_ "

Also, I would say this review best sums this story up… Mostly…

 **Anon 4356739453** : " _This started off as Steven Universe truth or dare and now you're helping the 4chan master capture human fluttershy so that harpies will resurrect the cast of SU and Courage and Hank Hill. I love this story so much._ "

 **JustSagan** : " _Ya dude! Also, you forgot about Bernie._ "

So with that out of the way, on to the story!

…

The harpies had finally gathered up all of the bodies, and were ready to bring everyone back to life.

Meanwhile, JustSagan, and the Crack Void master were thinking of a plan to get human Fluttershy, but more on that later. For now, let's just focus on the others.

After about an hour, the harpies finally finished the resurrection, and had successfully brought everyone back to life. However, they could not leave until the Fluttershy job was done.

 **Tyrone** : " _Shit man, that mother fucker killed all of us!... Where is he anyway?_ "

 **Harpy** : " _Squawk! He and the Void master have work to do! Just do your shit, and let them finish!"_

 **Tyrone** : " _Well fuck, looks like i'm in charge again… Lets just get this started…"_

 **Takai:** " _ **Ooooohhhhhh myyyyy , i daré everyone to hit steven in the face and daré blue pearl to kidnap Steven.**_ "

 **Steven** : " _Ha! Like everyone is just going to… Why are you all looking at me like that?_ "

Everyone, and I mean everyone had a very pissed off look on their faces. Everyone then pulled out and item, ranging from brass knuckles, to Dragon Dildos (what the fuck).

 **Steven** : " _Wait guys, please don't AHH!_ "

Before he could even react, Steven was thrown to the ground, ,and everyone repeatedly started to beat his face in. This went on for a few moments, and only ended after Blue Pearl took his body, and ran off with it.

 **Tyrone** : " _Well that was fun! I needed to get anger out of my system! Let's move on to the next one!_ "

 **Fuckshit Avenue:** " _Invite Bill Clinton to molest Garnet._ "

(This seems to be a reference to my story "Bill Clinton in Beach City". Go give it a read, it will put this joke more in context.

 **Garnet** : " _No! Not him!_ "

Suddenly, Bill Clinton was right next to Garnet. Everyone had forgotten that Bill had also died in the Void bomb. (Side note, Bill Clinton is now a part of this story. Do with him as you please.)

 **Bill Clinton** : " _Hey Christmas chocolate! Nice to see you again!"_

Bill then began to give her the Bill treatment.

 **Bill Clinton:** " _Also! This story is rated M! So I can do what I want!_ "

Bill then reached into Garnets ass, and forced her to unfuse.

 **Bill Clinton** : "Yay! Now I just need to… Do something."

Bill then summoned another Bill Clinton from a different universe.

 **Bill 2** : " _Alright! Let's have some fun!_ "

 **Ruby/Sapphire** : " _NOOOOO!"_

The two Bills then began to brutally butt fuck the two gems. However, as this was happening, A Void portal opened up, and JustSagan stepped out of it.

 **JustSagan** : " _Tyrone! Yellow Pearl! I need you! No time to explain! Just get in the portal!_ "

Tyrone and Yellow Pearl then quickly jumped into the portal, and the portal closed behind them, ending the chapter.

…

Sorry for the short chapter, but I really have to work on some stuff. Also, I am working on a big story! I won't tell what it's going to be yet… But let's just say… Friendship is Magic...


End file.
